


Un rincón en la ventana

by Szkafen



Category: Paoron/Merola
Genre: Chocolate, F/F, Norte de Francia, Perro, Ventana
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szkafen/pseuds/Szkafen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Agradecimientos a Lele y Ayu que me hicieron notar un par de detalles que tenía mal o podía mejorar.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Un rincón en la ventana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkiuSerket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiuSerket/gifts).



> Agradecimientos a Lele y Ayu que me hicieron notar un par de detalles que tenía mal o podía mejorar.

                La ventana formaba un hueco en la pared que Meron solía aprovechar para sentarse. Era su rincón favorito de la casa. En ese lugar podía matar el tiempo mirando los bosques a través del cristal, leer, tomar una buena taza de té... No tenía precio. Esa fría mañana de invierno se puso una sudadera de Paola, su favorita, encendió la chimenea, y se sentó en su cobijo, dispuesta a escribir la historia de dos hermana que llevaba unos días rondándole la mente. La sudadera olía a ella. El olor de Paola le trajo a la memoria historias de felicidad y momentos de serenidad. Meron estaba tan cómoda, tan acogedora era la habitación, que se quedó dormida bajo el suave murmullo del fuego. El aroma de Paola le hizo soñar con el día en que había llegado a ese rincón del mundo, el día que la vio por primera vez.

 

* * *

 

 

 

                Había sido un año atrás, en otoño. Meron acababa de llegar a ese pueblo desconocido en el norte de Francia. No conocía a nadie, apenas sabía un par de palabras en el idioma, y ya casi no le quedaba dinero, pero su corazón tiraba de ella y su espíritu no se amedrentaba ante la adversidad. Diccionario en mano, se acercó al pequeño bistró del pueblo y pidió como pudo un café au lait con algún croissant para acompañar. En una mesa cercana encontró un periódico, pero tras varios minutos, decidió que aún no estaba lo suficientemente preparada para entenderlo, con lo que lo devolvió a donde lo había encontrado. El local era pequeño y la dueña, un hombre entrado en años de rostro afable, se acercó a ella y le habló.

                Meron no entendió nada. Ruborizada, diccionario en mano, consiguió que el pobre hombre entendiera su situación, o eso creyó. El dueño le indicó con un gesto que esperara y desapareció tras la puerta del almacén. Al poco, salió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y unos papeles en las manos. Se sentó junto a ella y se puso a trabajar con los papeles. Uno de ellos era un pequeño mapa en el que señaló a lápiz lo que Meron dedujo que eran los lugares que más iba a necesitar del pueblo. El ayuntamiento, un pequeño supermercado familiar… y lo que más urgentemente necesitaba Meron, la oficina de empleo.

                Cuando llegó a la “oficina de empleo”, sonrió. Al principio se sorprendió que un pueblecito tan pequeño  pudiera tener una oficina de empleo, pero al llegar descubrió que se trataba de un panel de anuncios. Apuntó en su libreta las ofertas que le interesaban y marchó sin demora a presentarse en el primer sitio, pero resultó que ya tenían la plaza cubierta. Y en el siguiente lugar. Y en el siguiente. Se sentó en un banco a descansar. Le gustaba ese pueblo. Las casas eran pequeñas y todas tenían su jardincito y su chimenea, y algunas de ellas ya soltaban las primeras volutas de humo ante la amenazante llegada del invierno. La plaza estaba rodeada de árboles enormes, con aspecto de haber vivido durante cientos de años. Al otro lado de la plaza había una fuente en la que varios niños jugaban con barquitos de madera, bajo la atenta mirada de sus abuelos y abuelas. El pueblo era tan antiguo que apenas se distinguía qué era acera y qué era carretera. Era un buen lugar.

                Un coche azul surgió de una calle y aparcó al otro extremo de la plaza. Una chica bajó, acompañada de un perro negro que, alegremente, se acercó a beber a la fuente, pero rápidamente volvió con su dueña al ver que esta se alejaba. La chica caminaba en dirección a Meron, que estaba demasiada absorta contemplando la escena. De pronto se fijó en la chica. La gorra negra que llevaba dejaba asomar un mechón de pelo rosáceo. Avanzaba con paso firme con sus pesadas botas, con la vista fija en algo detrás de Meron. Se paró a pocos pasos de ella y sacó un papel del bolsillo de su cazadora de cuero. Debía de haber una dirección apuntada, porque lo miró varias veces, como comprobando que estaba en el lugar indicado. Se dio cuenta de que Meron la estaba observando y la miró.

                Meron cayó en esos ojos del color del cielo en un día sin nubes de verano. Pese a estar sentada, sintió un terrible vértigo al verse cautivada por esos zafiros sin fin. Tuvo ganas de decirle algo a la misteriosa chica, pero apenas podía respirar, y mucho menos hablar. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, la chica empezó a caminar y se metió en una tiendecita.

                Estaba desolada. Jamás había visto cosa igual. Eran unos ojos que inspiraban confianza, unos ojos a los que estaría dispuesta a entregar su alma. Su corazón palpitaba como una fuerza de la naturaleza descontrolada, su pensamiento todavía nadaba en ese momento tan reciente, y que sin embargo parecía tan lejano. Una única lágrima rodó por su mejilla y calló en un adoquín, mudo testigo del instante que acababa de terminar. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo sacar, se levantó dispuesta a… ni siquiera sabía a qué. Cerró los ojos un instante e intentó respirar con serenidad. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, vio a lo lejos que la chica estaba llegando a su coche. La miró un único instante antes de entrar y marcharse, pero fue suficiente para que se le volviera a cortar la respiración. Cuando se recobró, se acercó con paso cansino al escaparate de la tienda en la que había entrado, sumida en sus pensamientos. Oyó que alguien le decía algo y salió súbitamente de su ensoñación. 

                Al final las cosas le salieron bien ese día. Resultó que la tienda a la que había llegado era una chocolatería, y que la dueña estaba buscando a alguien que la ayudara. Incluso le recomendó una pensión cercana para alojarse, y esa noche la invitó a cenar. Era una mujer muy simpática, viuda, con una hija de 12 años. La dueña no sabía quién era la misteriosa chica, y pronto se olvidó de ella.

                Pocas semanas después, empezaron los trabajos para la feria navideña del pueblo. Iba de camino a la chocolatería y decidió atravesar la plaza para ver cómo avanzaba el trabajo. Reconoció a varios de los clientes habituales. Estaba contenta de lo rápido que aprendía la lengua de Molière. Entró en la tienda saludando y se quedó anonadada al encontrarse con unos ojos que ya había visto antes.

 -  _Ah, Meron, ¿Puedes atender tu?-_ dijo Madame Hinaut

_- Si, madame_

Se acercó a la barra con un nudo en la garganta.

 - ¿A ti te he visto antes o es cosa mía? –preguntó la chica en un perfecto español, para sorpresa de Meron

 - ¿Cómo? Ah, no sé, es posible. Aunque soy nueva en el pueblo, apenas llevo unas semanas aquí. ¿Vives cerca?

 - ¡Ja, sabía que eras española! Aún tienes un poco de acento –sonrió la chica.- No, que va, yo vivo a las afueras del pueblo, pero como trabajo en Rennes, entre semana paso poco por aquí. Mi madre descubrió por internet esta tienda y he venido un par de veces a comprarme algún caprichito.

 - ¿Te gusta el chocolate, eh?

 - Si, esta tienda está llena de cosas que me gustan –respondió con una sonrisa.- Por cierto, yo me llamo Paola, y tú eres Meron, ¿no?

 - Si, esa soy yo.

                Meron pareció creer que tamborilear con los dedos sobre el mostrador debía ser la cosa más interesante del mundo, por que apartó la mirada tras un instante. Estaba tan nerviosa que no se le ocurría nada que decir. Paola echó un vistazo a la tienda distraídamente.

 - Y, ehm… -carraspeó Paola.- Están montando la feria de Navidad. El día de la inauguración montan un árbol de navidad enorme, con lucecitas y decoraciones por todas partes, y, bueno, es un evento bastante importante en un pueblo tan pequeño como este.

 - ¿Ah, sí?

 - Estaba pensando… Si te apetece… Podemos ir juntas. Como eres nueva, y eso, te puedo enseñar el mercadillo que se monta y tal…

                Se ruborizó. Abrió mucho los ojos. Si lo que acababa de pasar era cierto, no se lo podía terminar de creer. Tragó saliva y levantó la mirada.

 - Bueno, vale. –esbozó una sonrisa

 - Genial, pues paso a recogerte aquí mismo.- dijo Paola con confianza.- Y ahora, si me disculpas, debo irme a trabajar.

Cogió su bolsa y salió con paso firme y una sonrisa que atrapaba a Meron. Cuando se marchó, Meron se sentó en un taburete y soltó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo con un sonoro uf. Reposó la cabeza sobre la pared y cerró los ojos. “¿Qué me pasa? Estoy sonriendo como una idiota…”, pensó. Oyó que alguien entraba en la tienda y rápidamente se puso en pié para descubrir a Paola en el marco de la puerta, mirándola fijamente.

 - Perdona, me he olvidado de pagar. Espero que esto sea suficiente, quédate con el cambio. –le tendió un billete de veinte francos.- ¡Ya hablamos!

                Y tan rápido como había llegado, volvió a irse. Cuando la vio desaparecer tras la esquina a través del escaparate, Meron se permitió relajarse. Se dispuso a guardar el billete que tenía en las manos en la máquina, cuando notó que había algo escrito. Un número de teléfono, acompañado de un “Paola” y una carita sonriente. Rápidamente guardó el billete en un bolsillo y sacó su carterita para devolver el dinero.

 - Definitivamente, creo que me gusta este sitio.

 

* * *

 

                Despertó a la música de la _Serenata a la luz de la luna_ de Glenn Miller, que sonaba suavemente por encima del caprichoso crepitar del fuego de la chimenea. Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio que Paola le acariciaba la mejilla con rostro tranquilo, mirando despreocupadamente al bosque infinito que se tendía bajo la casa. El sol estaba en lo alto, y tornaba cálido el ocre que inundaba los árboles. La luz daba un reflejo especial a los ojos de su amante, un azul claro y sereno. Meron sonrió de amor.

 - Hola. –dijo suavemente.

 - ¿Has dormido bien?  –preguntó Paola.

 - Si, gracias.  

Se acercó a ella y la besó con ternura.

* * *

 


End file.
